U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0346737, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a piston seal assembly including a piston, plate, and seal. The piston includes a recess, wherein the seal is disposed at least partially within the recess. The plate is fastened to the piston and extends at least partially adjacent to the recess. The seal is axially movable between the piston and the plate via hydraulic fluid pressure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0161400, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a bi-directional clip seal piston.
To retain a seal in a piston assembly for a torque converter, it is known to position the seal between the piston and a plate to prevent extrusion or displacement of the seal. Incorporating plates for this purpose in limited torus size torque converters is difficult.